


Pleasure

by insomniacfics



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Ice Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Restraints, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Gray pushes his boyfriend way beyond his limit!
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Pleasure

Gray smirked as Y/N gasped when the ice anchored him against the wall. “Fuck,” He said, palming himself a slight before cupping Y/N’s face. “You good?”

“Yes-Yeah,” He stammered, shivering a bit. “The ice is cold.”

Gray smiled and kissed him sweetly. “I know, Baby. Is it too much?” Y/N shook his head. “Alright. Just safeword if you need to stop, okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” Y/N whispered softly, turning his head to kiss his palm.

Gray smirked and dropped down to his knees suddenly, stroking Y/N’s cock slowly. He licked the tip, humming at the taste. “Let’s see how much cum you really have in you.”

Before he could respond, Y/N was gasping and moaning as Gray took him into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly. The man writhed as he watched the wizard swollen his cock down until he was teetering on the brink of pleasure. When Gray pulled away, Y/N whined and pulled against his restraints. “Fuck, no,” He whined, thrusting his hips into the air.

Gray snarled and bit into his thigh, smirking as Y/N’s cock twitched. “You like that?” He asked before biting a different spot, making another mark. “You’re mine, Y/N. All fucking mine. Got that?”

“Yes, Sir,” He whimpered as Gray stood, wrapping his legs around his waist. He hissed softly as the ice kept his wrists in place with his weight being shifted before Gray finally had a good grip on him and had him situated as he pushed his pants down. “Gray, please,” He begged. “Please, I want it so badly--Ah!” He moaned loudly as the wizard shoved himself into him. His cock throbbed as Gray shifted his hips to get ready, rocking right into Y/N sweet spot. “Oh go-Oh!” Y/N moaned, back arching off the wall as he orgasmed.

Gray grunted as the man clenched tightly around him, coating their stomachs in his cum. “Fuck, Baby,” He groaned. “Just from that? Oh we’re not done just yet,” He snarled as he thrust hard into Y/N, watching the man’s face twist in pleasure. “Let’s see how much cum you’ll cover yourself in.”

Y/N blushed and gasped as Gray thrust into him, angling his hips to hit his prostate with every brutal thrust.

Gray growled as he pumped into him, keeping a steady rhythm as he pushed into Y/N over the edge again. He smirked as he watched Y/N’s cum shoot out on their stomachs, quickly drying over their skin. “Fuck, Baby,” Gray moaned, watching his cock throbbing between their bodies. “You’re still so fucking hard?” He bent and bit and nipped at Y/N’s chest, marking the flesh.

Y/N moaned loudly as he tried to rock his hips against him. “G-Gray, god, that, fuck,” He stammered, his body shuddering as his cock ached again. He blushed as the wizard made another mark on his skin, mewling as Gray slid two fingers into his mouth.

“That’s it, Baby,” Gray moaned, feeling Y/N’s walls clenching around him. He groaned as he watched Y/N’s eyes water. “Doing so good for me. Doing so fucking good. Let me take care of you. Let me make you cum so much--Ah fuck yes!” He moaned as Y/N orgasmed again, shaking hard beneath him. “That’s it. Just like that, Baby. Milk my cock. I--Ah!” He moaned, thrusting harder into him as he orgasmed, spilling into Y/N.

He groaned as he watched Y/N pant and whimper softly, tears rolling down his face. He smiled and kissed him gently as he melted the ice before carrying him to the bed to lay him down. He pulled out slowly and rubbed Y/N’s thigh.

“Baby, are you okay?” He asked, kissing his cheek. Y/N only whimpered quietly. “Such a good boy,” He praised, kissing him gently. “Did so good for me. Let me take care of you now, alright?”


End file.
